1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a glaze resistor which can be formed by sintering in a non-oxidizing atmosphere. According to this glaze resistor, base metals conductor pattern such as a Cu conductor pattern, etc. and thick film resistors can be formed on the same ceramic substrate.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In the field of thick film hybrid integrated circuit (IC), novel metals such as Ag, AgPd, AgPt, etc. are used as conductor pattern and RuO.sub.2 type is used as a resistor (e.g., "Thick Film IC Technology", edited by Japan Microelectronics Association, pages 26-34, published by Kogyo Chosakai).
Recently, demand for high density circuit and high speed digital circuit has been increasing in the field of thick film hybrid IC. However, in conventional Ag type conductor pattern, problems of migration and circuit impedance arise and, the demand cannot be sufficiently met. Thus thick film hybrid IC using a Cu conductor pattern is viewed to be promising. However, the Cu conductor pattern is oxidized by sintering in the air so that a resistor used for the Cu conductor pattern must be formed by sintering in a non-oxidizing atmosphere. Glaze resistors which meet the requirement and have practicable characteristics have not been developed yet.